


Properly Managed

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 07:58:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6071332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Challenge:</b> Written for Snape100's prompt #626: Snape and Wizarding Families: The Longbottoms.</p>
<p><b>Warning(s):</b> Sneaky Gryffindor, suspicious Severus. </p>
<p><b>Beta(s):</b> Sevfan and Emynn.</p>
<p><b>Disclaimer:</b> The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Properly Managed

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Snape100's prompt #626: Snape and Wizarding Families: The Longbottoms.
> 
> **Warning(s):** Sneaky Gryffindor, suspicious Severus. 
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Properly Managed

~

When Severus entered Longbottom’s flower shop, Longbottom looked gobsmacked. Severus smirked. “Mr Longbottom.” 

Longbottom, apparently recalling he was an adult, nodded. “Professor. How can I help you?” 

Reaching into his robes, Severus withdrew the list of plants provided him by Madam Sprout. “We require these seeds in the quantities denoted. In addition, I take it you sell plant-based potions ingredients?” At Longbottom’s nod, he pulled out another list. “Excellent. Madam Pomfrey also requires these items.” 

“This will take some time.” Longbottom's smile was…disturbing. “Look around. You may find something you like.”

Severus frowned, but seeing no danger, did so.

~

The flowers were attractive enough, Severus supposed, if one was interested in that sort of thing. As he wandered Longbottom’s shop waiting for his order, Severus even found himself fondling the occasional leaf frond and flower petal. 

Encountering a door, Severus saw no reason he couldn’t explore further, and he opened it, slipping into what looked like a greenhouse. 

It was peaceful there, soothing, and within moments his shoulders relaxed. He even started humming as he walked amongst the plants.

Turning a corner, he froze, his former peace dispersing. His mouth dropped open as he ogled a shirtless Harry Potter.

~

“Professor Snape!” While straightening up, Potter somehow managed to showcase his spectacular arse even more. “What are you doing back here?”

Severus knew, “ogling you,” wasn’t the correct response, but it took him a moment to provide another. He coughed. “I’m making a purchase. Longbottom’s compiling my order.” He frowned. “You work here?”

“Yes.” Potter shrugged. “I couldn’t decide what to do after Hogwarts. Neville needed help, so I joined him.” 

“I see.” Severus did his best not to stare. “Well, I should find Longbottom, make sure he hasn’t lost my order.”

Potter nodded. “I’ll take you back to him.” 

~

When Longbottom saw Severus return with Potter, he smiled. “Did you find anything you liked, Professor?” he asked, tone bland.

Severus narrowed his eyes, suspicious. Longbottom’s expression looked positively Slytherin.

Potter blushed, distracting him. “The only thing he found was me, I’m afraid,” he said. “Is his order ready yet, Nev?” 

“Almost.” Longbottom turned away to scoop some more seed into bags. “Maybe you could give him a tour while he waits?”

Severus opened his mouth to refuse, but Potter was already nodding. “Sure, although I think he’s seen most of it.” 

Longbottom hummed. “Oh, there’s always more to see.” 

~

By the time his order was ready, Potter had shown Severus every nook and cranny of the shop. And, shockingly, had asked him to dinner. Even more shockingly, Severus had looked into those green eyes and said yes. 

“Here you go, Professor.” Longbottom’s eyes were twinkling disturbingly as he handed over his package. “See you again soon.”

“I doubt it,” Severus said coolly. “This order should last us for several months, if not the entire year.”

Longbottom nodded. “Oh, I’ve no doubt,” he agreed. His eyes darted briefly to Potter. “But there’s always more to see here in the shop.” 

~

Dinner with Potter brought back the sense of peace Severus experienced at Longbottom’s shop, a sensation that intensified as Severus escorted him home afterwards. 

They strolled Diagon Alley, peering through windows as they chatted. When they reached Longbottom’s shop, Severus paused. “What…charms does he have up?”

“I’ve never asked.” Potter shrugged. “All I knows is, whenever I’m here I’m relaxed, peaceful. It must be working with the plants.” 

Severus had his suspicions, but in that moment, with a gorgeous Potter beside him, all he could think to do was draw him closer, kiss him, and bathe in his warmth.

~

“Professor.” Longbottom didn’t looked surprised anymore when Severus entered his shop. “Good day.” 

“Indeed.” Severus swept past him, ignoring the smug smile on his face.

“Harry’s in the greenhouse,” Longbottom said. 

When Severus located Harry, their first few moments were consumed in kissing, but afterwards, Severus’ mind returned to Longbottom. “Do you ever wonder if we’ve been…managed?” 

“Managed?” Harry smiled. “By whom?” 

“Longbottom may have arranged this…association of ours. He’s almost…Slytherin these days.”

Harry laughed. “Neville? Slytherin?” He patted Severus’ arm. “You’re clearly hungry. Let’s feed you, shall we?” 

“Right,” Severus murmured, dismissing his notion. “Yes, let’s.” 

~


End file.
